Time's Up
by Anonymous Companion
Summary: (Note: I have not seen Thor 2 nor read any spoilers...this is strictly AU) Death has come for Jane Foster in the final battle...and she finds herself in the arms Loki. Lokane drabble.


A/N: I literally wrote this in a day. Forgive me for the errors. I will edit if need be. It's short and to the point (hence the drabble note...but I just wanted to write something.)

Told from Jane's POV.

(The last line comes from the suggestion of GoA-LoG...great idea! Thank you!)

* * *

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal..."

-from an Irish Headstone

* * *

I knew I was going to die.

I was not surprised or even taken aback by the thought.

Was I scared?...Sure...I guess everybody is when you know your time is up.

But I knew of the consequences when I began this journey.

I took the risk when I went with Thor to Asgard.

I took the risk when I forced Thor to take me on his quest.

I took the risk when I fled from my hiding place in the battle to help Thor.

I floated up in the air for a brief time...and the pain was _excruciating_. As much as I tried to make it easier for Thor as he watched helplessly...I could not control my screams. Do you know what its like to feel your soul being ripped from your body? I had never felt true pain in my life until that very moment. It felt like I was dying a thousand deaths all at once. My body tried valiantly to fight the pain, but there was no point.

I heard Malekith present his proposition to Thor:

Save the woman...or let the universe die.

The oldest offer in the book.

The answer was easy.

How could I compete with _the universe_?

I would have made the deal for Thor had he chosen me over countless of lives.

Voices shouted on top of each other as the wind whirled across my face.

The blood pouring from my ears muffled the sound.

It was _him_..._he_ was speaking to Malekith...I somehow knew it was about me.

Suddenly, my body came crashing to the ground. I faintly heard Thor's anguished cry. Guilt washed over me. I could not thank him for all he had done for me. I could not thank him for opening up my eyes to another side of the universe. I could not thank him for the brief flicker of love he gave me. I could not tell him that I'm sorry for not loving him as I should have. I could not tell him he made the right decision, and I was proud. I could not say goodbye.

Some people see a white light when they die.

Some are too frantic about dying that they can't concentrate on the moment.

Others see nothing but an empty void.

But all I could see was _him_.

Black hair.

Pale skin.

Green eyes.

I felt arms envelop my body into a warm chest.

I could smell the scent of sweat, blood, and a forest on cold day.

His brow was knotted in concentration.

His lips were set into a thin line.

A hand covered in a green glow was placed firmly over my midsection...and I knew he was trying to heal me.

We both knew it was too late.

If I had the ability... I probably would have laughed.

He made clear his intentions of making my life a living hell on our journey from the beginning. Every time I found myself alone...he would be there like an unwanted shadow. He toyed with me...taunted me...feed me words of Thor's past.

On the night our camp was ambushed by the elves, Loki saved my life. I was asleep when three elves attacked. The elf with the knife was lit on green fire while the others were slashed in the throats by a dagger. For some reason...Loki had been my savior. I quested him...but he ignored my attempts to get him to speak.

Nothing was the same after that night. He didn't harass me like he usually did. He kept quiet when I spoke and did not retort with sarcasm as he usually did. There was a distance between us...and for some reason...I was at odds with it. I missed our strange connection. Hell...I even missed fighting with the bastard. He was the one person on our quest who was not pushing me to return to Earth. He questioned my theories...he urged me to think deeper.

I was not afraid as I was dying in his arms. He held me with such tenderness I had never felt before. Unshed tears filled his eyes. What was in his expression? Confusion? Anger? Denial? Sadness?

...Compassion?

In an instant...an image filled my vision.

I was in a beautiful, emerald gown with my hair cascading downs the back. I stood on a balcony in the early morning. Loki approached me from behind and encircled his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with such joy and love. He kissed the side of my head tenderly before resting his chin on my head. I felt so at peace...like nothing could stand between us...and for the first time in a long time...I felt truly happy.

The image faded.

I looked upon the face of the Loki from my reality.

His eyes held the same compassion from the vision.

My body was awoken with a new sense to live. I could feel my throat starting to close. I wanted scream and thrash and move...but my body was growing wearier by the second. Loki felt my desperation and held me closer. Unsaid words and promises flashed across his eyes...things of what could have been...but never will be.

I wanted to yell at him for keeping his distance.

I wished to tell him how I missed talking to him.

I wanted to just bring my hands to his face...to tell him I was going to be all right.

I wanted to tell him how the vision made me felt.

How happy I was...how happy I was _with him_.

I wanted to be with Loki.

_I wanted to know how to love him.  
_

...but there is no escape from Death.

And my time had come to an-

* * *

A/N: There ya have it! Angsty to the max. Cannot wait for Thor 2!

Please review!


End file.
